House Rules
This campaign uses a number of customised rules. Foremost among these are the PHB+1 from the Adventurers League, custom resurrection rules, the addition of firearms inspired from Matthew Mercer's gunslinger publication, and various minor class changes. PHB+1 You may use all race and class options presented in the Player’s Handbook to build and advance your character. For example, if you are playing a human, you can use the Variant Human Traits, as presented on page 31 of the Player’s Handbook. Backgrounds can be from any officially-released Wizards of the Coast or D&D Adventurers League resource. In addition to the Player’s Handbook however, you may also choose to use one other resource from those listed below to build your character. If you do so, please indicate your chosen additional resource on the first ‘Notes’ entry of your character’s sheet. As new player resources become available, they will be added to this list. This rule is referred to as “PHB+1" *Elemental Evil Player’s Companion *Sword Coast Adventurer’s Guide *Volo’s Guide to Monsters *The Tortle Package *Xanathar’s Guide to Everything Unearthed Arcana content is not officially released material, and should not be be used without running it past the DM - it is playtest material and much of it is broken. If the DM does approve use of an Unearthed Arcana release, this takes the place of the other source, ie your PHB+1 is the PHB + Unearthed Arcana. Resurrection Rules Character death can often prove to become a minor inconvenience once the adventuring party reaches a certain level, with spells being available to return fallen comrades from the afterlife with temporary setbacks, robbing an element of danger and threat to future conflicts and challenges within the story. We use these rules to fix that The Fading Spirit This resurrection rule set is designed to add an element of party roleplaying and narrative to the resurrection attempt, as well as the creeping threat of permanent death to a character. Resurrection Challenge If a character is dead, and a return from death is attempted by a spell or spell effect with longer than a one action casting time, a Resurrection Challenge is initiated. Up to 3 members of the adventuring party can offer to contribute to the ritual via skill checks. The DM asks them each to make a skill check based on their form of contribution, with the DC of the check adjusting to how helpful/impactful the DM feels the contribution would be. For example, praying to the god of the devout, fallen character may require an Intelligence (Religion) check at an easy to medium difficulty, where loudly demanding the soul of the fallen to return from the aether may require a Charisma (Intimidation) check at a very hard or nearly impossible difficulty. Advantage and disadvantage can apply here based on how perfect, or off base, the contribution offered is. Resurrection Check After all contributions are completed, the DM then rolls a single, final Resurrection success check with no modifier. The base DC for the final resurrection check is 10, increasing by 1 for each previous successful resurrection the character has undergone (signifying the slow erosion of the soul’s connection to this world). For each successful contribution skill check, this DC is decreased by 3, whereas each failed contribution skill check increases the DC by 1. Upon a successful resurrection check, the player’s soul (should it be willing) will be returned to the body, and the ritual succeeded. The player must also then roll on the death table to determine a death effect. On a failed check, the soul does not return and the character is lost. Only the strongest of magical incantations can bypass this resurrection challenge, in the form of the true resurrection or wish spells. These spells can also restore a character to life who was lost due to a failed resurrection ritual. Quick Resurrections If a spell with a casting time of 1 action is used to attempt to restore life (via the Revivify spell or similar effects), no contribution skill checks are allowed. The character casting the spell makes a Rapid Resurrection check, rolling a d20 and adding their spellcasting ability modifier. The DC is 10, increasing by 1 for each previous successful resurrection the character has undergone. On a failure, the character’s soul is not lost, but the resurrection fails and increases any future Resurrection checks’ DC by 1. No further attempts can be made to restore this character to life until a resurrection spell with a casting time higher than 1 action is attempted. The Death Table A player character may have multiple resurrection conditions at a time. Firearms Firearms are rare to come by, and very rarely seen. They are high damage weapons favoured by certain dwarves and gnomes at the fringes of the Underdark. Certain tinkerers, artificer and inventors are working to take this experimental technology into the mainstream. Ammunition is incredibly hard to come by, but this can be mitigated by learning how to craft the items required. Firearms are a new and volatile technology, and as such bring their own set of unique weapon properties. Some properties are followed by a number, and this number signifies an element of that property (outlined below). These properties replace the optional ones presented in the Dungeon Master's Guide. Firearms are ranged weapons. Reload. The weapon can be fired a number of times equal to its Reload score before you have to spend 1 attack or 1 action to reload. You must have one free hand to reload a firearm. Misfire. Whenever you make an attack roll with a firearm, and the dice roll is equal or lower to the weapons Misfire score, the weapon misfires. The attack misses, and the weapon cannot be used again until you spend an action to try and repair it. To repair your firearm, you must make a successful Tinker’s Tools check (DC equal to 8 + misfire score). If your check fails, the weapon is broken and must be repaired out of combat at half the cost of the firearm. Scatter. Rather than making an attack roll, each creature in the cone must make a Strength saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a target takes the damage and is pushed the weapons specified distance away from you. Creatures adjacent to you take double damage. Explosive. Rather than making an attack roll, each creature in the radius must make a Dexterity saving throw. On a failed saving throw, a target takes the weapons specified fire damage. There are many types of firearms in the world, as listed in the below table. Gnomes tend to favour Pistols, while Dwarves tend to use Scatterguns or "Thunderers". Other kinds of firearms, such Artificer Thunder Cannons, do exist, but these tend to be bespoke items personal to the creator and are hence not listed in this table. Class Changes Fighter Gunslinger Martial Archetype Players may use Matthew Mercer's Gunslinger martial archetype in place of a one of the existing fighter martial archetypes. This will count as the players a PHB+1. Rogue Arcane Trickster This archetype gains an extra known cantrip, Wristpocket. This cantrip cannot be learned by any other class or archetype. WRISTPOCKET Conjuration Cantrip Casting Time: 1 action Range: Self Components: S Duration: Instantaneous You flick your wrist with a flourish, causing a single object that weighs no more than 5 lbs that you hold within your hand to vanish. The object is actually transported and stored within a small extradimensional pocket plane. The object remains there indefinitely until this cantrip is cast again, upon which it is immediately transported back into your grasp. You cannot store an object while one already occupies the extradimensional pocket New Classes or Races Additional Resources: * Blood Hunter class from Matthew Mercer. * Artificer homebrew class. * Mousefolk race. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library.